The Future Will Be
by livinglostinwonderland
Summary: I didn't turn around and said "I knew you'd fine me sooner or later." i looked over my sholder and had a smile on my face. My eyes were a cloud of emotions and I could disticly make out an emotion. Love. AU/OC .:Frostbite:.
1. Love

**OK so this just happen to pop up and would not let it self die so here it is in my own words … kinda … I think.**

**This is all Rose thoughts and feelings. SET IN FROSTBITE why cause I love that book.**

**_ITHEMOTHERFUCKINGASSLINE_**

OK this is really weird and I mean it this time. For some odd reason some wacko said he made a machine that shows you a piece of the future that is really important or has something to do with the history of our world. It can be an event, thing or most importantly a person.

So now there having us all file into the place where the rally was earlier this morning/night. If you ask me this is just plain out old STUPID. No more to comment on.

So I walked into the place with Mason and Eddie cause we were hanging out and they called the academy students to be present for this. Well at least the high school division of the school.

I noticed Lissa and Fire crotch with her, but the weird part was that Dimitri, Tasha, my Mom, some weird looking mobster guy, Adrian, and Mai were also there.

I just looked at them. The Lissa noticed me and called all of us over. "We saved you some seats!" She told us.

"Actually Lissa saved you some seats." Said Fire crotch. She than proceed to hit him on the back of the head. That got some of us to laugh.

I noticed Dimitri glanced over at me than went back to talking to Tasha. The weird looking mobster guy just kept looking at me like I had something on my face.

"Hey old man is there something you want cause if there isn't than stop looking at me like I'm some kind of freak." I told him.

I also noticed that Queen bitch was here and was sitting in the front with her best friend. Prsicall what ever.

He just started laughing. Now that got me really man, right as I was going to tell him off we were all told to be quiet.

So then this weird scientist person started talking."This is a revolutionary device that will show us a window into the future. It has been said to never to have been done before and that I could not. But I stand here before you to show you it has!"

Then Mason couldn't keep his mouth shut and yelled out " DOES IT WORK?"

I couldn't keep quiet and snorted out laughter along with Christian, Eddie, and mobster. Lissa gave all of us scolding looks.

The scientist guy looked a tiny bit mad, "Yes it does work and that is what I have come here today to show you all. But first you shall go talk amongst your self's while I set it up."

"So anyone wanna take a bet on who we'll see?" Asked Adrian.

I pipe up and say "Lissa."

"What no it'd would not be me. It would hopefully be Tasha, so people can see that what she's doing is for the greater good." announced Lissa.

"Yeah, that way they should know." Said Dimtiri.

That brought out an annoying feeling, and of course I though any thing to do with Tasha Dimitri will jump right in.

So then the wacko went up to the machine that looked like a really high tech lab top pushed some buttons and lowered an projection screen -huh when did that get there?- and said "Lo and behold the future!"

"Que lightning and evil laugh." Muttered Eddie. That had me stiffing my giggles and holding my stomach.

Then the lights dimmed and then the projector displayed a scenery on the screen. It was a cliff over looking an ocean and it was sun-rise. It was breath taking.

"Is that it?" Asked a Moroi -I think- to the mad scientist. He got shushed and told "Wait a minute the person might not be there yet."

"Well there goes half an hour of my life I'll never get back." mumbled Christian.

Then we all herd foot steps in the back round and everyone sat up a little straighter than when the figure came into view there were a collective gasps.

Even I couldn't believe what I was seeing -or who- it was.

It was me.

Older I looked about 19 almost 20 ish. I was int a loose V-neck, black skinny jeans, zip up combat boots and I had on fingerless leather gloves with snaps. My hair -which is just below my shoulder now- was tied up in a messy bun and I had side sweep bangs. I was also carrying a bouquet of flowers. But even then I had a haunting look to myself. Like I've seen things I didn't want to and know to much.

"Looking good little dhampire!" Whistled Adrian.

Lissa look at me "Rose..."

I was shell shocked... why would I be the one of all people to be shown in this wacko's machine. What does that even mean that I do something really important in the history of our world?

I kept walking till the edge of the cliff and then stopped. I looked out at the horizon and then I noticed that I had started crying.

Huh... why am I crying Rose Hathaway never cries!

I then pulled the flowers I was holding and smelled them and a small smile came on to my face, slowly my hand came up and took out a ribbon that was holding my hair up – it was than stuck in a glob of hair that happens when you sometimes take it out- and took the bouquet and tied it in a not around it and threw it over the edge to the sea.

I ran my hand though my hair and it actually fell about my mid-back.

The next thing I said scares me "No regrets, just keep walking forward and never look back."

Then I smiled sadly and let the sun bath in my skin, it must have felt nice. To be there and not worry about something happening if only for a moment.

Then we heard another chrunch in the ground and everyone was wondering who it was, but he stayed in the darkness and didn't show him self. If it was a him...

I didn't turn around and said "I knew you'd fine me sooner or later." i looked over my sholder and had a smile on my face. My eyes were a cloud of emotions and I could disticly make out an emotion. Love.

Wait than who is it. I thought I ought to know cause it is me. But still the person didn't say anything. So I answered back to him "You never change, well I guess thats why I fell in love with you."

I looked again and laughed all evidence of my tears gone. "Whats with that look?" The person must have shook his head and turned around and started walking.

"Hey wait up! You big meanie!"

Then I turned on my foot and ran away from the ledge, but a gust of wind came and pushed my hair back and pushed the hair from around my neck and I saw that I had a promise mark, a weird star mark, and ten X's on the back of my neck. Molnija marks.

Then the screen faded and the lights came on and I was pulled out of my shock. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran. I stood up and jumped over mason's legs and turned to the door and ran. I heard the others call my name but I didn't listen I just keep running.

_What was that..._

**_THISISTHEENDBITCHSOGOREVIEW_**

**Whew now that is done be on the look out for a m rated one sooner or later and another fic.**

**So how did you all like it as you can see I like reading and writing frostbite stories so if you write one ill probable read it...**

**Yeah also what Dimitri would say of the movie Cowboy's VS Aliens?**

**REVIEW~!**


	2. AN!

**OK so I have gotten SOME requests to countine this story...**

**Which is odd because it says complete BUT I could be wrong...Right?**

**I mean even thought i wrote it and all. **

**But i must be wrong.**

**Yes so if you want me to continue this! Tell me if you want me to do the after words or different Points of View of when this was happening?**

**Yes so I will continue this story if I get 6 AND I MEAN 6 Reviews of yes or no to go on with this story!**

**PS! DUDES CAUSE I LIKE YOU SO MUCH!**

**There will be a couple new fics in the making right now... ONE of them is Smut so if you like that keep a look out for it! My New bestie Soap keeps yelling at me to finish it so if I MUST!**

**So tell me IF you want some more of this!**

**Hugs and kisses! MY LOVELYS!**

**Urs LadySycotic**

**Pps Hi!**


	3. Why was it?

_Hello my dear lovelys it seems that the show must go on!_

_And so it will. Question do any of you even read what i say? No? Well that makes me feel nice. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling deep down inside. REALLY deep down inside. _

_Whatever on with the show! _

_**IMALINESOWALKAWAY **_

After I ran form the others. I don't really remember how I got back to the room I was sharing with Lissa.

I was in front of the door and put the key card in and burst though then slammed to door behind me a little louder than necessary.

I ran my hands thought my hair a nervous habit i started when i was on the run. I started pacing back and forth.

"Ugh get a hold of your self" I thought out loud. "Great now I'm talking to my self." I mumbled. Then the images flashed trough my mind again, the images staying longer in my mind. Lingering there, haunting me almost.

'NO NO NO NO NO!' I thought to my self and started shaking my head trying to get the images out of my head. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Not really looking at it.

I then got up got my cloths and randomly right there and then to go take a shower. Yes I know intrusively thinking than taking a shower how ….. original. Not. _Your just trying to get away from it. _I thought to myself. Great now my own mind it talking to me. Congratulations Rose you are officially crazy what do you have to say for your self? God just shut up! _Your running away. _Did I just answer my self. Yeah stop thinking about it Rose. So I pull myself up and get my cloths, walking in to the HUGE bathroom. I put my stuff where the little island thing is for putting cloths on is. I look at myself in the mirror. Ugh I look white, like I just saw a ghost.

I walked to the shower turned on the water and stripped off my cloths and steeped in. 'Ah that feels good.' As i felt my mussels relax and loosen up. I let the spray of the water run over me. I picked up my shampoo, lavender mmm smells nice. Then condition my hair. After that I just... stood there under the water. You can always figure out thoughts when you take showers I found out... but not this time. The shower just made my thought more confused to me than before. I'm already confused enough don't make me more confused!

I stay in a little longer and then got out when the water started going cold. I walked out and grabbed one of the fluffy white towels. They're so soft, like clouds.

I can't stay in the bathroom forever. Even if I want to. Ugh.

So reluctantly I drop my towel and get the clothes I bough in with me. A plain black cotton shirt, underwear, and a pair of shorts to sleep in. Nothing special. I just look at them.

Then I turn around, there's a full body mirror. I just stare at my self. In my reflection I can see someone, but it doesn't seem like me. The person looking back at me looks like she wishes for something she could never have. Even though I now its wrong to want that one thing I still do. Then something inside of me just snaps and I punch the mirror.  
It didn't even register in my mind it was suppose to hurt. All I did feel was my fist fly,connect, then shatter the mirror. It was a trough and trough. My fist didn't even stop till it hit the wall behind the mirror. Right be fore the mirror completely shatter a part of it where my face was right as it broke off smile at me. Then shattered with a loud crash.

I just watch this happen like it was a movie in slow motion. See it but not actually seeing it. Like I couldn't comprehend it.

Then I feel the pain in my arm and look down. My arm has cuts up the the elbow. There all bleeding. I don' t know why I suddenly started laughing. My legs gave out from beneath me and I collapse to the floor. I felt something leaking from my eyes and burning down my face. My legs are next to my body in a kneeling position. My hands find there way to my face and I feel the tears. What's happening to me! I thought to my self.

The I started loosing all feeling in my body and I felt the blackness take me under.

I thought I could hear Lissa's voice as she screamed my name but I couldn't be sure.

Right as the blackness took me I heard _The begging is now, be ready. _

Then I fainted.

**THEISTHELINEOFEND**

_Ok so I know it's not as long but its a filler for the longer one's that I'm still in the prosssed of writing._

_I NEED A NAME FOR MADDIE SCIENTIST SO THAT ALL YOUR JOBS BEST NAME GETS TO NAME HIM!_

_Yeah so go review and tell me bad? Good? Or fish?_

_Yes so this is officially going to be continued!_

_Yes, yes i know you are all jumping for joy... just don't hit your head that hurts trust me on that! Yep~ I'm sure... smile_


	4. I AM SO SORRY READ!

Hey this is Ladysycotic who has a new pen name Livinglostinwonderland and sorry I haven't updates this in almost a year.

So I was wondering does anyone still want me to try and finish this ... or just leave it complete or something?

Well ... let me know in a review or something. . . also check out my Tumblr on my profile page to find out what ill be trying to do in the future or some crap.

Later gators.


End file.
